High School Love
by Skywalkerlove203
Summary: Kakarot and Vegeta are just meeting for the first time in 11th grade. Kakarot being new to the community and the school. And Vegeta just being new to the school. Will there be love? Will they overcome? High School Story- Reprised
1. New School, New Life

"Kakarot! Raditz! Getting up you don't want to be late for school!" Bardock screamed for the third time.

Still no answer. "I swear these boys are going to make me kill them. I said get your lazy asses up!" Bardock yelled once more.

But he did wake someone up. His lovely husband, Tora.

"Hon, what's the matter?" He said.

"I didn't mean to wake you. It's just the kids aren't getting up and I have to be at work pretty soon and..."

"Shhhh. It's okay. I know. Why don't you go on to work and I'll take care of them."

"Oh, Tora. I can't just let you do everything. With me being the mother I have responsibilities to, love."

"Would you just go on and get out of here."

"Okay! Bye, have a nice day!"

"Wait! I think I..."

_'Slam!'_

"Right. Hey, guys wake up! Oh, I have an idea. BREAKFAST IS READY!" Tora yelled.

After that there was a moment of silence then two overgrown saiyan boys came running down the stairs like a herd of Kami knows what.

"Food!" They both yelled only to be met with a clean table.

"But where the food at?!" Kakarot cried.

"At school." Tora said blankly.

"Dammit!" Raditz yelled.

"Go get ready. I'll drive you." Tora said.

"Nooooooo! Not after what happened last time." Kakarot shivered at the thought.

"Then you should have been up to catch a ride with your mom. It your first day of 11th grade at a new high school. You should be up earlier than this. And you Raditz. Your second year in College and you're going to be late."

"No offense, dad. But me and Kakarot can both agree that we liked our old schools better than this one." Kakarot nodded his head in agreement.

"What to hate?" Tora asked, as the boys were getting ready.

"First off, we're are no longer in our poor community. So that means we're in a rich one. Rich sobby kids, thinking just because their banks are full there better." Kakarot started.

"Second, "new" means a restart. At life. At friends. Ever think we liked our old friends." Raditz finished.

After that all three stood in a very quiet house. No one dared to make a move. Then Tora decided to speak.

"Well, I'm sorry you guys feel that ready. But, you still have to go to school."

"Uggghhh!" They screamed in a unison.

There was no talk in the car. Everything had been discussed in the house. Kakarot was the first one to get dropped off. Since his school was a tad bit closer. Once getting out of the car Kakarot tried to run before his dad did anything too embarrassing. It still didn't work.

"Kakarot, be a good little boy and don't get in trouble, m'kay sweetie. And remember mommy and daddy loves you very much dear." Tora said.

Kakarot continued to walk as he heard the kids laughing at him in the background.

_'This is going to be yet another shitty year of high school.' _Kakarot thought as he waited for the doors to open. Kakarot spotted a tree in the clearing and decided to catch some shuteye.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" A feminine voice yelled.

* * *

_Sky: Sorry, there will be some short chapters until I get the story up a going. Thank you. R&amp;R!_


	2. Slayer

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" A feminine voice yelled.

Kakarot looked up to be stunned by such beauty. The girl had her hair like his minus the yellow in color and he had no widow's peak. She had on a pink tight shirt with some white jeans. To be honest they showed her curves in all the right places. The only problem was that she was flat chested.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention, sweetheart." Kakarot said getting up to offer her his spot.

"Um...There's no need to be a gentleman, just scoot over." She said blushing just the slightest bit.

"Oh, I guess." Kakarot looked nervous a bit and he had every right to be. Sitting next to such a pretty girl.

"First day here?" She asked.

"Yea, by the way, my name is Kakarot but you can call me Goku if you like."

"Goku, is that a nickname or something?"

"Yea, they made me one because my name was to hard to say."

"Idiot!"

"Wha...!"

"Goku mean fool in Japanese."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Who gave you that nickname, anyways?"

"My ex. Right after we broke up. Hey, what exactly does Kakarot or Kakarotto mean?"

"Um...Kakarot means slayer or killer of enemy. And Kakarotto means legend of the light in Saiyanese."

"Sweet, legend of the light and slayer of enemy. Call me Kakarot."

"Okay, Kakarot call me, Vegeta."

"And what does me in Saiyanese?"

"Vegetables."

"...oh..."

_'Briiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg'_

"See you around, vegetables."

"And you slayer of enemy."

They went their separate ways only to meet up again in the school. After getting their schedule, Vegeta and Kakarot have mostly every class together. Their lockers are next to each other too.

During school, Kakarot made some new friends. Krillin, a midget with little to no hair. Yamacha, a young and inexperienced Romeo. Tien, a three eyed person. Piccolo, a green and tall bullying. Trunks, a fearless nerd. Goten, a naive idiot. Gohan, another fearless nerd. And last and not least Bulma, yet another fearless nerd.

Vegeta, himself made new friend but they were most girls maybe one or two boys. _(This is why everyone thinks he is a girl). _Now it is lunch time then one more period and then all the kids can go home.

"Hey, slayer." Vegeta said.

"Hey."

"See you made some friends."

"Same to you."

"Care to introduce us, slayer." Yamcha butted in.

"Sure. Bulma, Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, Goten, Yamcha, and Tien, this Vegeta."

"Hey." Vegeta said shyly.

"Next." 18 said.

"Umm... 18, 17, Videl, Broly, May, Turles, Pan and Bulla. This is slayer. I mean Kakarot."

"What's up?"

Before anyone knew it, it was time for last period. Which was math. The teacher gave them time introduce themselves. Then introduced herself and gave the rest of the time to them.

"Hey, so slayer. How was your first day at Z High?" Vegeta said.

"Better now that you're in it." Kakarot said smiling.

"Well..."

"Hey, Vegeta guess who's the new couple?" Bulma said.

"Who?" Vegeta said looking.

"Right here, dipshit." Turles holding Broly close to him.

"I give it a week until Broly dumps your ass." Kakarot said.

"Don't be mad bro." Turles said.

"What I got to be mad for? Mine is cuter than yours." Kakarot said smirking.

"And who is yours?" Vegeta asked.

"I was kinda hoping you."

"If you keep that up slayer I'll be yours by half time." Vegeta said winking.

* * *

_Sky: To be honest the translations are not what they should be just need some dialog between the two._


	3. Mistakes

After the bell rang for them to get out of there, Kakarot went to his locker. And bumped into...

"You're not following me, are you?" Vegeta said jokingly.

"If I was, what were you going to do about it." Kakarot countered.

"Good point. Hey, slayer are you walking home?" Vegeta asked blushing.

"Probably, why?"

"Well, my Father's car broke down and I walked here and I didn't want to walk home alone. Y'know a lot of creeps around here."

"I'll love to walk you home."

"Thanks."

Kakarot grabbed his jacket from his locker then Vegeta and he were on their way.

The five minutes were awkward for the both of them. Neither of them knew what to talk about. So, it was very quiet. Until, someone drove up to them.

"Kakarot, I thought it was you. Oh, and who is this lovely young lady?" Bardock said.

"Me? Oh, I'm not a girl, Mister. I'm a boy. My name is Vegeta." Vegeta answered.

"Well, all the same you are beautiful." Bardock replied.

"Wait, you're a boy. This whole time I thought you were a girl." Kakarot said stumped.

"Is that the only reason you flirted with me and agreed to walk me home?" Vegeta asked looking hurt.

"No, no. I did it because I like you. And I will continue to like you no matter your gender. I just never met such a beautiful looking boy before. No, girl's beauty will ever compare to yours." Kakarot said.

"Oh!" Vegeta blushed.

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt your little love scene but, Vegeta, if you don't live far I could drop you off." Bardock said.

"I'd like that." Vegeta said.

Bardock dropped off Vegeta and Kakarot walked him to his porch.

"You're mother's really nice."

Vegeta said.

"Are you kidding me? You should see him in the morning." Kakarot said smiling.

"Look, I really am sorry for the gender confusion." Kakarot added.

"Don't mention it. But it was sweet what you said and did. Thank you." Vegeta said.

Just as Vegeta was standing on his tiptoes to kiss Kakarot on his lips, his father opened the door. He changed his direction and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks again, Slayer. Bye." Vegeta said rushing into the house.

Kakarot stood there for about two minutes. Then he rushed off with the biggest smile on his face.

"So, Kakarot. How was your first day of Z High?" Burdock asked knowingly.

"Just lovely, mom. Just lovely."

_**Vegeta's House**_

"Vegeta, who was that young man out there and why were you kissing him?" Vegeta's father, Valerio, asked pissed.

"Just a nice boy who walked me home, father." Vegeta said.

"That was a car, Vegeta." He said getting louder.

"His mother caught up to us and offered to drop me off." Vegeta answered a non asked question.

"And you just up and get in! What if they were rapist who preyed on young boys like yourself?! What if they had kidnapped you?!"

"Why would a mother let his son do that?!"

"I don't know, there are sick people out here, Vegeta!"

"You don't even know them and you're accusing them of something they might not even be capable of!"

"That's just it _"might"_ is a two sided word. And how long have you know them?!"

"I just..."

"Exactly! Vegeta, just go to your room okay. And promise me you won't get into stranger's car again." Valerio said defeatedly.

"I wish mom was here so, you would stop bothering me about who I can and cannot become friends with?! _I wish __**you died **__in that car crash instead of him?!_" Vegeta screamed in rage as he ran to his room.

"Yea, well _I wish __**you were **__the __**miscarriage **__instead of your brother?!_" Valerio scream in returned.


	4. Misunderstandings and Sad Endings

The_ next day..._

_**Vegeta's house...**_

"Vegeta, it's time for school. Do you want me to drive you?" Velrio asked his son through the door.

There was no answer. So, he tried again.

"Look, Vegeta if this is about yesterday... I am really sorry okay. I don't know what came over me. I just... Hey, Vegeta. Are you up in there?" Velrio said opening the door.

He opened the door to find an pink laptop holder with a note in it and the window open to his son's room. But he found no Vegeta. So, he picked up the note and read it.

_**'Hey, Daddy...**_

_**Um...I know you're probably pissed about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it. It's just you have to easy up and relax. I'm thinking about inviting someone over today. Don't trip. It's a boy. But anyway, I escaped from my bedroom window to save the trouble from having to have this extremely awkward conversation with you. I want you to know, that I love you. Always have and always will. And I miss mom to. The very man I'm named after. But that doesn't change the father-son relationship between us. **_

_**Love V'**_

"I love you to, Vegeta. Wait. A boy! Veeeeeeggggeeetttttaaaaaa?!" Velrio screamed.

_Outside..._

"Hey, Vegeta! Is that you!" Broly screamed.

Vegeta turned around in hope to see his Slayer. But wasn't to disappointed by whom he found.

"Broly, you live around here?" He asked.

"Yea, I live on Gross View. Across from 12 mile street." He said like it was no big deal.

"And you walk?! Sweetie that's like 40 blocks away. Why don't you just go to Flyer High. It's way closer to you." Vegeta protested.

"Because he doesn't want to." Turles said.

"Where the hell do you be coming from?" Vegeta asked slightly amused.

"I live on the same block as your...Slayer was it?" Turles said sarcastically.

"Did you see him?" He asked.

"I believe he got a ride from his mother." Turles said.

Just then a black Porsche car drove up next to them.

"Hey, guys." Kakarot said getting out of the car. "Thanks ma, but I'll walk."

"Hey, mom?!" All screamed in a unison.

"Hey kids." Bardock said back. As he drove off.

"Damn, why is he in such a big hurry?" Turles said.

"He's late for work. He just got that car yesterday." Kakarot explained.

"Hey, Slayer." Vegeta said bringing the conversation back to him.

"Hey, Veggie." Kakarot answered

"Veggie?" Vegeta asked.

"What? You are a vegetable, aren't you?" Kakarot smirked.

"Hey, Kakarot." Broly said shyly.

"Hey, I barely noticed you back there. Short little thing. Here come walk in the front." Kakarot offered.

"O-okay." Broly said.

"I'm short too." Vegeta protested. Before he knew it. Broly was in the front and had Kakarot's attention.

"So, Broly. Where do you live exactly?" Kakarot asked slightly concerned. Broly looked sleepy.

"Gross View. Across from 12 mile street." Broly said yawning.

"Much, too far for someone like you to walk all by yourself. My parents have to go the way to drop Raditz off while he's getting situated in the dorms. We could come pick you up if your family doesn't mind too much." Kakarot said smiling lightly.

Meanwhile, they had their chit chat, Turles and Vegeta were fuming.

"I could give you my number. So, you could call and ask." Broly said.

"Sure!" Kakarot said excitedly.

As they exchanged numbers, Vegeta decided he wanted to play this game too.

"So, Turles. What school are you coming from?" Vegeta asked.

"I never told you. I came from Whoop Ass Academy. Really, good school." Turles said eyeballing Kakarot's back.

"I went to their elementary school. Yea, Kick Ass Elementary." Vegeta said glaring at Broly.

"Well, I went to all three. Kick Ass Elementary, Beat Ass Middle, and Whoop Ass High." Turles said now smiling.

Vegeta laughed a little at Turles' smile. In all the years he has known Turles, he never actually saw him smile.

"You have dimples." Vegeta said.

"You too." Turles smiled bigger.

"Hey, guys?" Broly said in a questioning tone.

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"We're here." Kakarot cut in.

After entering the build the four friend split in groups. Turles and Vegeta versus Kakarot and Broly.

Third hour was the only hour Vegeta and Broly shared. Vegeta had to get some things across.

"Hey, Broly. Exactly, tell me what the hell was that this morning?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Broly answered.

"Don't bullshit me, Broccoli. I'm not as stupid as I play off to fucking be. Turles is your boyfriend stick with him and keep your hands off of my Slayer."

"No, I am a fucking human being. I can do whatever the fuck I want so bitch step off. And in case you don't know. I broke up with Turles second hour. Kakarot was just being nice this morning because he remembered me from middle school. So, goodbye." Broly turned to walk away but before he could his face connected with Vegeta's fist, like four times.

That was when Vegeta decided to get the hell out of the gym.

On the other hand Turles wasn't the one whom confront Kakarot. It was the other way around.

"Turles, how long do you and Veggie know each other?" Kakarot asked trying to keep calm.

"I don't know. Where do you know Broly from?" Turles asked pissed.

Thrown off by the turn of events, Kakarot just answered the question.

"Umm, well we used to know each other in middle school. We didn't really talk to each other that much. So, I decided I wanted to be his friend."

"When I start dating him. You fucking prick!" Turles shouts enraged. So, enraged a that he threw the first punch and kick and hit...and the last punch and kick and hit.

Kakarot punched Turles in face and they both wrestled around on the floor until someone broke them up.

"Bro, what the fuck is your problem?" Kakarot shouted.

"He broke up with me because of you! Because of you." Turles screamed.

"Mr. Son and Mr. Hellaing to the office now." Mr. Hill said.

They were sent to two different ways to end up at the same place. Only to meet up with...

"Broly! What the fuck happened to your face?!" Kakarot asked concerned. "Wait! Why are you crying?! Broly, what the hell happened?!"

"Vegeta, did this to me. Said if I didn't stop he'd do worst than that." Broly said crying.

"Vegeta, did what?! You did this! For what?!" Kakarot turned and asked.

"I'm very territorial." Vegeta laughing.

"Damn, baby got punch." Turles said laughing with him.

"Kakarot, Turles, Vegeta, Broly your parents have been called to come and pick you up. And to talk about your horrible behavior." The principal said.

"Excuse me, miss. I really didn't do anything. I just asked him a question and he jumped on me. It was self defense." Kakarot said.

"Anyone want to tell their side of the story beforehand and get it out of the way for the parents."

"I didn't do anything, really. Vegeta said something out the way and I said something back. Next thing I know I need an ice pack over half of my face. Ow! K, the hurt!" Broly said.

"Sorry, B. Just be still."

"Are you two a couple?" The principal asked.

"Well..." Broly begun.

"Actually, we just got together." Kakarot finished.

"And you two?" She said turning to Vegeta and Turles.

"Yes, my **Slayer** has always been right here." Vegeta said looking at Kakarot with disappointment in his eyes.

"Yea, well my **Vegetable** has always been here to." Kakarot said with a look that said _'How could you?!'_

Vegeta just looked back with a look that said, _'No, Kakarot how could you?'_

* * *

_Vegeta: How fucking could you?! You worthless bastard!_

_Goku: Me?! What about you? You fucked up half of Broly's for what?_

_Turles: He did it for you. You fucking prick?! Stealing my fucking boyfriend from me._

_Broly: Am I the only one who realizes we're all screwed in the next chapter?_

_Turles: And how are we all screwed?_

_Broly: Our parents are coming to the school and we all mostly likely are going to get suspended._

_V, G, T, and B: Oh Fuck?!_

_Sky: *watching TV in the background but secretly laugh ass off* Read and Review_


	5. Worlds Collide

Bardock was the first one there. Tora came with him to try and calm him down it didn't work though.

"When I get my hands on him I'm going to hit him so hard he'll stop breathing." Bardock screamed.

"Honey calm down. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why he did what he did." Tora said.

Bardock stormed into the office with Tora trailing close behind.

"Why?! Come on out with it!" Bardock screamed.

"I...I...He hit me first?" It was more of a question then answer.

"Oh my goodness! Broly, what happened to your face?!" Dillon, Broly's mother, screamed.

Broly didn't know what to say so he just decided to stay quiet.

"Vegeta, what the hell did you do?" Velrio said as calmly as possible.

"Well..." Vegeta said carefully.

"Turles, why are you in the office this time?!" Toma half yelled half whispered.

Once all the parents arrived in the office, they all paused. It was now very quiet. To where you can hear a sewing needle fall.

"Toma!"

"Bardock!"

"Tora!"

"Dillon!"

"Velrio!"

If the kids weren't scared a minute ago they sure as hell are now.

"You know each other!" The kids screamed.

"Yep, me and Tora dated back at high school." Toma said.

"I dated Dillon for about a month then he moved." Bardock said.

"We all used to be friend with the school's bad boy. Velrio Ouji." Tora said.

"Boy, do people change." Vegeta whispered.

"Shut it. Not a word out of you until we resolve this." Velrio said to Vegeta.

"We could take to kids to my place. That way they won't be embarrassed when we kick their asses." Bardock offered.

"That would be nice." Dillon said.

"Lead the way." Toma said.

The drive back to Bardock's house was _I am going to shit myself_ scary. Not one kids dare say a word. That is until they were in the house.

"He started?!"

"How?!"

"Because you flirted with Broly! All ya had to do was stay away from him but no!"

"He was being nice!"

"As if. He was flirting with no backbone having ass slut like you!"

"I would rather have no backbone than a forehead that can see the star!"

"Fuck you and your family."

"Vegeta! Is that really necessary?!"

"I think it is!"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Said to my face, you overgrown monkey!"

"That is quite enough!" Dillon said.

"Kakarot was just being nice to me. I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. I just recently lost my father to cancer and when I came here I was look for a new start. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. The only reason why I broke up with Turles is because I wanted to get to know him better. That's all. When Vegeta came to me and said what he said I felt angry, so ran off at the month. I felt bad that's why I didn't hit him back." Broly said sobbing. Dillon was holding Broly, just in case he wanting to fall.

"My mother was killed in a drive by. In my early years of high school I went with this gangster. When we broke up I thought it was over. But, a week later. On a Saturday. There was this black car in front of our house. A man hopped out and started shooting. One of the eighty-six bullets fired hit my mother in the back of the head. Killing her almost instantly. The police put us in protective services. But, everywhere we went he found us. I wouldn't be surprised if he was listening to me now. When we came here. It was for a new beginning. After I saw Broly, I felt at home again. Like nothing could ever go wrong. I met Kakarot and he felt like a little to me. I honestly didn't me to hit you. I don't think straight when I'm angry. I truly am sorry." Turles said, looking at Kakarot.

"I was picked on as a little kid. Because I had golden hair that never touched my shoulders. Because I was always to tallest in my class. Because my mother was a man. Because my father had to work two jobs to keep my and my brother feed. Because I was different. After my little cousins, Goten and Gohan, died. I went into a state of shock. I stop talking for three whole years. After my first year in high school my grandfather died of a heart attack. Just when I think it's okay to feel again I lose someone else. I snapped. One of the kids who bullied me back in elementary went to my high school. I caught him in the bathroom and beat him half to death. We started jumping from place to place. To find a school and my mother a job. I start going to this school and I meet great people. People I consider friends and family. I met this one boy and he brings back all the feels I denied myself to feel. I thought if I hanged around Broly more they would all just go away. But they didn't. I'm sorry for everything I might have caused. If you ask me, they put me back in the nut house." Kakarot said finally getting something off his chest.

"Vęgęta Nö Ôují Śamä. Was the name of the prince of the Saiyan country. Was the name of my mother. He moved from his country. He was removed for his own safety. When the Icejinese attacked his people, he was forced out. Along with most of the infants. The Americans came to their aid but it was too late. They had already taken over.

The Americans made a deal. It said, _'Give us Saiyan slaves. And we won't take the land.'_ Little by little they shipped Saiyans over to America to live as slaves but we were taken in as one of them. Once sure they had enough of the out. The Americans bombed them. The land is being refurbished and my mother was to be sent back to be a king. Because his father died in the bombing. But my mother went into labor with my little brother. They were driving at the speed limit and watching for cars. A drunk driver ran smack into my father's car. The other driver lived. My mother and my unborn brother didn't. My father barely made it out alive. I was at school when it happened. I blamed myself. If I had been there. If I had called when I made it to school like my mother asked. Maybe I would have a little brother. I came for a new start. I met people that was like no other. I couldn't help it. I couldn't handle it. I was falling apart. I fell apart." Vegeta broke down by the end of it.

Broly slowly made his way to Vegeta. He...hugged him. They sat there a cried together. Kakarot's eyes wouldn't leave Turles. Turles finally looked back. He reached his hand out to Kakarot. Kakarot looked so hurt, so lifeless. Kakarot grabbed Turles' hand and mouth the words _'Thank you'_.

Their parents' just looked at them with said little smiles on their faces. What could they said. They were the exact same way in high school.

_**The Next Day...**_

They went to school. They were happy. Broly and Turles started talking about getting back together. Velrio offered Toma a job at his law firm. Dillon is smiling again. Bardock offered to pick all of the up to and from school when he can. Everything was peaceful. There was no more fights in the group. At all. Well...

"Goku!" A girl said.

Kakarot froze in fear. _'That voice. No, it can't be. Oh, please no!'_ Kakarot turned around slowly to see...

"Chichi, oh and new people." Kakarot squeaked in fake excitement.

"What's with your friends? They look like they have seen a ghost."

"Huh?" Kakarot turned around to look at them. And she was right. And he assumed her friends were the ghosts.

"Um...this is Turles, Broly, and Vegeta and your friends." Kakarot said cautiously.

"Oh, this is Frieza, Cell, and Majin." Chichi said smiling.

"I hope to see more of you." Cell said looking at a frozen Broly.

"Do I know you from somewhere, cutie?" Majin asked Turles.

"Vegeta Ouji, is that you?" Frieza asked.

Turles looked at the man he consider his brother and was pleading for help. Luckily, Kakarot saw this.

"I'm sorry but we have to go. Or we'll be late for class." Kakarot said.

"Y'all have the same classes?" Majin questioned.

"Yea, now excuse us." Kakarot lied.

* * *

_Vegeta: I'm going to die, aren't I?_

_Goku: Not if I can help it. No, one will be putting a paw on my brother from another mother, my best friend, or my boyfriend._

_Turles: Promise._

_Goku: Promise._

_Broly: *scared out of his mind*_

_Turles: *goes to hug Broly*_

_Sky: The next chapters may be mostly flashbacks. There may be a couple of scenes not for some viewers. Please read with caution! Read and review._


	6. Fears of the Past

Turles was sitting in class and all he could see was him. Everywhere.

***Flashback***

"Majin, I can't love someone who does this to people." A young Turles said looking down at a man who was just shot because he didn't have his boyfriend's money.

"He was a junky anyway. I'm just cleaning up the streets for the cops, baby." Majin said.

"Junky or not their lives are important to." Turles said.

"What wrong with you? You said wanted to walk on the wild side. Bitch is this wild enough." Majin said pointing the gun at him.

"Majin, calm down." Turles said getting scared.

"You know what always comes me down. When you would give me head. On your knees. Now!" Majin screamed.

"Please! Don't do this to us!" Turles yelled.

Majin hit Turles with the handle of the gun.

"Hey, boys! I found you a snack!"

Majin grabbed Turles hair roughly and pulled him next to him.

"Until you learn your place. You'll be nothing more than a fuck toy." Majin whispered into his ear harshly.

As Majin walked away, his goons got closer. They beat him, raped and used him multiple time. He was used as a sex toy, a toilet and even a trashcan. But those last words Majin said to him will never leave him. _**"No matter where you go, what you do, or how you do it. You will never be able to hide from me!"**_

***End of Flashback***

A hand on his shoulder woke him of his living nightmare. Only to see his living nightmare.

"Hey, baby. Told you I find you." Majin said.

"Turles, twin. There you are I was looking everywhere for you. Come on." Kakarot said pulling Turles away from Majin.

After they left the room, Kakarot turned to Turles.

"Are you okay, bro?" Kakarot asked looking worried.

"Its lunchtime. I'm hungry." Turles said looking at nothing in particular.

So, they both went to the lunchroom to eat. That was the plan originally. It wasn't until they saw Vegeta and Broly having trouble did their plans change.

"Frieza, can you please leave me alone." Vegeta said wiggling out of Frieza's slimy touch.

"I remember when you use to _**love**_ my touch."

"Stop touching me! Bastard!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey, why are touching my boyfriend?" Kakarot said placing Vegeta behind him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Frieza said walking away.

"Let's get lunch already before one of them comes back." Broly urged.

After lunch they all had to split up for only one hour to meet up again in their last class. Although, one class hour was way too long.

"Hey, Vegeta." Frieza said.

_**With Vegeta...**_

Vegeta looked up with honest fear in his eyes as he remember that day. That horrible, horrible day.

_***Flashback***_

"Vegeta, come on what do you have to lose." Frieza said.

"My virginity. I said no. Can't that just be a reasonable answer." Vegeta said.

"Find then walk your damn self home." Frieza yelled angry.

"Fine, you damn jerk." Vegeta yelled walking away.

Vegeta was walking on the boulevard, when he heard that someone was following him. He panicked but stayed calm. He started walking faster. He soon found that perv was following his every move. He started to run and cut up an alley. Bad idea.

"Oh, Frieza. I thought I was being followed. You scared me, baby." Vegeta said trying to pull his on again off again boyfriend into a hug. It wasn't until Vegeta hit the ground that Vegeta noticed something.

"What the hell? You were the one following me. But why? I haven't done anything to deserve this! Answer me dammit!"

"If I ask you something, you tell me what I want to hear. If I tell you something, it's between us. If I want something from you, you give it to me. Understand."

"Frieza, I...I" Vegeta was hit once more.

"Understand!"

"Yes."

"Now, give me what I want."

"Yes, Frieza." Vegeta said with no more hope left that someone was going to help him.

_***End of Flashback***_

"Vegeta!" The teacher said snapping Vegeta back to reality.

"Yes, Mr. Henry." Vegeta said.

"If we are not going to pay attention then get out of my room."

Vegeta grabbed his books and ran out of the class before anybody saw he was crying. Just before he was out of the door he saw Frieza enter the classroom.

"Well, hello. Pet." Frieza said with a smirk.

_**With Broly...**_

Broly sat in the corner of the classroom far away from where Cell sat. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to relive. But he did.

_***Flashback***_

"Hey, Broly. I heard from a little birdy you want to go out with me." Cell said sweetly.

"Well, I just...I...um"

"Shush. Just meet me at the strip mall. And come alone." Cell said winking at him.

Broly was young and naïve. He thought that Cell was honest and wouldn't hurt him. He didn't think people would change. He didn't think sweet people could.

Cell grabbed Broly by his hair as he enter him none too kindly.

"You like that, don't you? Your a slut. I wanna hear you say it." Cell whispered into his ear.

"I'm a slut. I like it rough. I want more of your thick penis inside of me." Broly said while tears were streaming down his face.

"You're my slut. And only mine." Cell said.

"Only yours. Only yours." Broly repeated.

_***End of Flashback***_

May saw that Broly was out of it so when class ended she went to go talk to him.

"Broly, sweetie. Are you okay?" She asked.

"In all honest. No, I'm scared." Broly said turning to face her.

"Hey, Broly. May I speak with you?" Cell said.

Broly's face when he looked up told it all. And she didn't like that face he made. Didn't like it at all.

"Sorry, this is a private conversation." She said.

"Oh, maybe some other time." Cell said walking away.

"Or not." May whispered. After today was over she was calling up her other friend and getting to the bottom of this. Fast.

* * *

_Sky: Hey, long time no read. I am sorry if the back stories wasn't enough I will get into more depth with it. Just wanted to show you some of the things they went thorough and why they might hate them so much. Next chapter the creeps will be getting closer to our main stars. Too close and one person won't like it._


	7. Enemies Close, Friends Closer

It was the end of the they and all four of them decided to walk to Vegeta's house. They, in all honesty, just wanted to get the hell away from their living nightmares. Until, it got worse. And boy did it get worse.

"Goku, baby. I haven't seen you all day." Chichi screamed latching onto Kakarot's arm.

He stop and looked at her. He pushed her off of him and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Stop calling me that. You are a _horrible_ person. I don't like you. I am a _shamed_ to admit I use to like you. Don't bring your little friends around me or my _family_ or _friends_ cause if I hear anything happened to them because of those **_freaks,_** I swear to all **_HELL_** I will murder all of you myself." Kakarot said calmly but threatingly.

"Goku, you're still so...you. And my little friends aren't going to be so little when they get to yours. Don't test me. Goku. I have an army compared to your little group."

**"No, Chichi. You don't test me. You don't know me. And you still don't know me. So, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS!"**

Kakarot turned around to be met by staring faces. There was a slight pause. Then it was a sound as if someone dropped something.

The next thing you know Vegeta had attached himself around Kakarot's neck. Vegeta had tears coming at of his eyes. He was crying.

"Thank you." He whispered.

It made Kakarot's heart break. He should already know what kindness feels like. He should, but he didn't.

Then was clapping heard behind them they all turn around to see four nightmares behind them.

_"Well, it seems my pet has found a new chew toy."_ Frieza said. It in raged Vegeta. To the max.

"Listen here you fucking girly looking lizard. Kakarot is a better man than you could ever even pretend to be. He's sweet, kind and loving. And I like that about him. And he is not a chew toy. Beside, Kakarot looks more like a man than you anyway." Vegeta said pointing at Freiza's chest.

_"You little slut! You have no right to talk to me like that."_

_***slap!***_

In a quick moment, Vegeta was on the ground holding his cheek. Broly went to go help him. Cell, thinking he was being intimidating, stood close to Vegeta. Broly didn't care. He still helped. To say Kakarot was pissed was understatement. He was way beyond pissed.

"You...you...**you**!"

Kakarot went at Frieza full force. It wasn't expected. Beside who would expected to be punch in the face after hitting someone's boyfriend.

Frieza fell to the ground. Cell and Majin went to help him up. The three of them looked at Kakarot with the evil eye.

"Now, like I said before. Let me hear something happened to **Turles, Broly and/or Vegeta** and I will personally get rid of every last one of you." He said.

"But what about yourself, Kakarot. Aren't you sick of protecting people who can't protect themselves?" Cell asked.

"Actually, no. It gives me away to let out all this pent up angry inside of me. Would you like to see?"

Cell, Majin and Frieza quickly made for an exit. While, Chichi was standing there dumbfounded. Then she realizes she was left alone.

"Hey, guys! Wait, up!" She screamed chasing them.

After they left, Kakarot relaxed. He turned to face his friends. They all had scared faces. Turles was the first one the speak up.

"Were you serious about the pent up angry thing?" Turles asked.

"Hell, no. I was bluffing my ass off." Kakarot said scratching the back of his head.

Vegeta ran into his arm. Vegeta caught Kakarot in a very shivering kiss. That involved a lot of tongue. A red SUV drove up next to the kids. Someone got out of the truck and grabbed Vegeta by the back of his shirt.

_"Really?! Is this what took you guys so long to get home? All of you are going to my house and are being put in separate rooms?! Do you all understand me?!"_ Screamed Vegeta's father.

"Yes." They all said in an unison.

Vegeta was in the passenger's seat. While Kakarot was sandwiched between Broly and Turles. They seating was there to prevent inappropriate touching.

The drive to Vegeta's house was very quiet and awkward.

* * *

_Turles: Dude, are you serious?! You could've gotten us killed._

_Vegeta: Shut the hell up! At least he didn't just stand there grasping._

_Broly: And plus in this story we're all like humans. Right, Sky?_

_Sky: Good work team. In the next chapter we're playing truth or dare._

_Goku: Sky, we don't have any powers in this story right?_

_Sky: Goodbye Now~~_


	8. The Sleepover

Once they got there the three extra kids were told to call their parents. Their parents were happy that Velrio had decided to take the sleepover shift. Except, Velrio didn't say nothing like that. If fact, he said the exact opposite. He said he didn't want them here, especially after what he had seen.

_'Kakarot kissing my baby Vegeta. Has he lost the little sense he had in that blocked head of his?!'_ Velrio thought.

Just then Vegeta came down stairs with the shirt Velrio got him for Christmas when he was two._ 'He can still fit that?!'_

"Daddy, can we pwease have a sleepover in my room. Pwease. I wuv you." Vegeta said in that voice he only uses when he wants something.

It was Velrio's weakness.

"Fine." He said. "But no touching, whatsoever."

"Okaie Dokie. I wuv you, Daddy!" Vegeta said kissing his daddy on his cheek. He then ran upstairs to his friends.

"He said yes. But_ 'no touching'_. Vegeta said imitating his father.

"When did you say you got that shirt?" Turles asked.

"When I was two." Vegeta replied with a shrug.

"And you still fit that. You would think it would be a tiny bra on your big ass." Broly said laughing.

"I thinks it looks nice." Kakarot replied.

"Yea. Only because your looking at what's under the shirt." Turles smirked.

"That looks nice too." Kakarot said returning the smirk. He received a light punch in the arm for that comment.

"So, any ideas." Turles said.

"Well, we could paint our nails, braid our hair, talk about boys we like, and more girly things." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Yea, no. How about a game of truth or dare?" Kakarot asked.

It pecked everyone's interest. Vegeta ran out of the room to collect an empty glass beer bottle.

"Let's play it by chance. Who ever the bottle lands on has to ask the question to another person in the group. And no dare is too much." Vegeta said smirking.

"But what about_ 'no touching'_." Broly said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."


	9. Games, Games, Games

I'The first spin was taken and it landed on Vegeta.

"Broly, truth or dare."

"Truth." Broly said smiling.

"Very well. Are you a virgin? And just in case, rape doesn't count." Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"Yes." Broly said giving the bottle a spin as it stopped it landed on Kakarot. Kakarot started to smile that smile that meant trouble as he said that one word...

"Dare."

"I dare you...to make out with Turles for five minutes." Broly said smirking.

"Wait! Let me get the camcorder!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta came back with the device pointed toward a blushing Turles.

"Can we not do the dare?" Turles said.

"Hey, if it well help think I'm long hair over here." Kakarot said point at Broly.

Turles looked and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and did one more breath before turning to Kakarot.

_'Think of Broly. Think of Broly. Think of Broly. **THINK OF BROLY**.'_ Turles thought.

Suddenly Kakarot smashed his lips onto Turles' without warning. His mouth automatically moved with Kakarot's. It was slowly and almost meaningless. Well that was until Vegeta yelled out...

"With tongue!"

Kakarot grabbed Turles' hips to bring him closer. Turles grasped at the sudden heat he felt. Kakarot took that chance to easily put his tongue down his throat. Turles' unconsciously moaned into the kiss as he too put his tongue in Kakarot's mouth. Turles had gently pushed Kakarot on his back as they proceeded to kiss. Then a little timer went off and they jumped away from each other.

"Ugh! It was getting to the best part!" Broly screamed.

"No more truth or dares" Kakarot said breathlessly.

"But I wanna kiss Broly now." Vegeta pouted.

Broly grabbed his chin a guided his mouth to his. Vegeta quickly took control of the situation. And Broly let him. Vegeta slid his tongue into Broly mouth exploring this new place with excitement and a little bit of lust. Broly hands went to explore as well. Down the shoulders of his kisser, down his back to that very plumb ass. Vegeta moaned into the kiss. They decide to break it to see what their boyfriends were doing. And they were doing to exact same thing.

Both Turles and Kakarot had their hand gently rubbing the massive pain in their pants. Vegeta could help it. He burst out laughing at his boyfriend's 'problem'.

"Hey, I have something better you could do with that mouth of yours!" Kakarot said in a fit of rage.

"Oh, dear Slayer. Don't say what you can't back up. How about a game of 7 minutes in heaven?" Vegeta said smirking.

"Where?" Turles asked.

"I have two closets."

Vegeta grabbed Kakarot's hand and went to the closet on the far left as Broly took Turles to the far right.

Once in there Vegeta grabbed Kakarot's aching cock and squeezed. Kakarot bit his lip to hold a moan.

"Please don't conceal it, baby. Let me hear you." Vegeta whispered.

And Kakarot did. Turles was having just as much fun as Kakarot was. Until Velrio came to check on his baby boy.

"Vegeta! You okay! Its awfully quiet!" Velrio said.

There was a lot of noise heard before the door finally opened.

"We're just fine. Daddy." Vegeta said smiling a bit to big.

The other three were sitting on Vegeta's bed smiling largely at Velrio as well. Kakarot and Turles hiding their erections behind their hands.

"Well, its 11:17. I want all of you washed up and ready for bed by 11:25." Velrio said as he left.

The wash up did good for the boys. As well as the other two. Broly and Vegeta were sleep in Vegeta's bed while Kakarot and Turles were in separate sleeping bags on the floor.

"Oh, Slayer. Did you enjoy you 1½ minute in heaven?" Vegeta asked.

Two seconds later a pillow hit Vegeta on the side of his head. But Vegeta got the message and went to sleep. Left wondering what type of trouble tomorrow would bring.


	10. False Accusations

After the four of them got to school they broke apart. Turles and Kakarot went one way. While Vegeta and Broly went another. Vegeta ran into one of his friends, May.

"Hey, May. What's up?" Vegeta said.

"Why? Why the hell did you do it? I thought we were friend! You sleazy bitch!" May screamed manically.

"Add a little more angry to it and you'll be able to get the part." Broly said thoughtfully.

"You really think so." Broly nodded smiling. "Thanks, B. So, I heard the hunks stood up for you two against to lizards and slims." May said.

"Who else heard that?" Vegeta asked.

"Everybody, babe." Yamacha said walking up.

"Really?" Broly asked slightly panicked.

"Yea, Frieza came to school with a black eye and a broken arm. Saying you four jumped him and his buddies."

"What?! The most Frieza should have is broken teeth!" Vegeta yelled surprised.

"Yea, well. Chichi came to school saying you punched her repeatedly in the face and she has the bruises to prove it. She also said when they tried to pull you off of her the rest of your group jumped in. Cell has a broken leg. Buu has a head injury." May said.

"Just watch your backs. Okay. Don't want anything happening to ya." Yamacha said walking away with May.

"They are such a good couple." Broly said suddenly.

Vegeta just nodded before he came to his senses. Almost a couple if minutes later the student body president walked up to them, Bulma Briefs. Vegeta and her use to be friends. Then she found out he was not into her or girls period.

"Will you two follow me?" She said.

Vegeta and Broly did as asked, not that they wanted to. They were lead to the office were they were met by four bruised and beaten students and the pouty faces of their boyfriends.

"Why are we here exactly?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma glared at him but answered anyway.

"Because these four are making a bullying report against you guys."

"Why?" Turles asked.

To Vegeta, Broly, Kakarot, and Turles it was a really needing answer question. To Bulma it was the dumbest shit she has ever heard.

"Because you four brutes beat up on them! For no good reason!"

"We did no such thing. The most injury they should have is broken teeth. And even then only one of them should have broken teeth." Broly countered.

"Where's your proof?" Bulma said.

There was a silence in the room. They four really had no proof that they didn't do it. But Vegeta saw something.

He grabbed the bottle of water sitting next to Turles foot and poured it all over the other four heads and faces.

"Vegeta! What the hell?! That's a code violation?!" Bulma screamed.

"Look." And they did.

They watched as the ugly black eyes and slightly red bruises started to wash away with the water. Vegeta might not be an A+ student. But there was one thing he would always know. And the my dear friend was make up.

"They falsely accused us of bullying and harassment. That is a violation of the student of conduct. I think they should be wrote up and suspended for 5 days each." Vegeta said poking.

"Vegeta, is right and they will be. Forgive me, for my negligence of not know make up when I see it. You four are of the hook for today. Go to class. As for you others. I'll see you next Wednesday." The principal said.

Vegeta, Turles, Broly and Kakarot walked out of the principal's office with smiles on their faces. Thy dodged the bullet on that one. They all went to their separate classes. They all knew that the war had only just begun.


	11. Tears

The make up residue was currently come off their faces and other body parts that got wet. Their plan had failed **_again_**. Well, that's back to the drawing board. Chichi hated that she gave up Kakarot for Piccolo. If somehow she could get in his favor. But no that **_Vegeta_** kid keeps getting in the way. She can't even give him a hug without that **_slut_** starring at her. She couldn't take it. She only had one another resort. **_To fight_**.

Everyday of the week, was a different reason for Vegeta to visit the principal. Nothing he did or said would help. It's like the whole school turned against him. He had nothing else to do. After walking out to of the office he was met by plenty disturbing looks. Vegeta just brushed it off. It wasn't until lunch time that it started to bother him.

He was in the line getting his lunch, and boys of all kinds, was giving him strange looks. Once he got his lunch, he spotted Bulma setting by his Slayer in the corner table. He made his way, only to be stopped by the biggest asshole in the school, Zarbon.

"Hey, cute face. What did you go a do this time? Or should I say who?" He said.

"Zarbon, what hell are you talking about?" Vegeta countered.

"You don't know?" Zarbon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vegeta was starting to get scared by the serious tone in Zarbon's voice.

"Know what?" Vegeta asked.

Zarbon pulled out his phone and logged on to his Facebook. And there. The first notification was a video. He clicked on and showed Vegeta. And in that video was Vegeta's worst nightmare. It was the blackmail video Frieza made back when Vegeta and him were lovers. It showed just how much Vegeta loved to be knocked around. Except it was fake. All of it was fake. You can't see it but at the very corner of the room was a person pointing a gun at his head. What else was he suppose to do?

And now that very same video was going to ruin his life. Vegeta looked away from the phone and looked around the lunchroom. Smiles, smirks and laughing, was heard all around the room. And in the middle of all of that. Was one very disappointed and hurt face. Vegeta couldn't handle it. The failures and pain of his past had finally caught up to him. Vegeta dropped his tray and he ran. He ran out of the room, out of the school. He just ran. In the end he ended up home. With his father. He banged on the door.

"Vegeta, what are you doing home so early?" He father asked with a light smile.

Vegeta couldn't smile back this time. He was usually so good at hiding his emotions but he couldn't anymore. He had finally cracked. Vegeta fell into his father's arms. Crying his eyes out. Vegeta was pulled into he house were it was safe. Where he can hide. Where he can finally just let it all go.

_~At the School~_

Zarbon stood there with a puzzled look on his face. _'Did Vegeta have tears in his eyes?'_ Zarbon couldn't be sure but he did know something was wrong. Very wrong.

Over in the far right side of the lunchroom was the table that Kakarot was sitting at.

"I told you Goku. He was no good. He used you just to make Frieza jealous. And it worked." Chichi said filling his head with lies.

Kakarot looked down at his phone one last time just to see Vegeta reach a climax. He was hurt. He poured his heart out to him. And it was stepped and spit on. Maybe he really was stupid. Maybe he was.

"Chi, I'm sorry. Babe, I was so stupid to believe that slut. Please babe, take me back." The new reformed Goku said.

"Of course my love bug. But first you have to get rid of your little friends."

"What friends?" Goku asked smiling.

Chichi smiled and leaned down to give Goku a kiss on the lips. But Goku pulled back and had a mini make out session with her.

Broly was behind the pillar when he seen it all happen. He ran into he nearest place he can find. Running into Cell in the process. He knew, he just knew that with the ways things were. No one was safe. No one.


	12. Hurting

It has been one entire year since, that horrible video appeared that ruined the lives of four innocent people. And ever since these four have been hurting in silence.

_Vegeta_ since then has stopped talking. He's labeled himself as the outcast. He has no friends. He seems to think nobody loves him anymore. He's put himself in this situation. And there is not an escape from it anymore.

_Kakarot_ or now known as _Goku_ is not the kind person he once was. He used to smile everyday for no reason. Just to smile. But now his face has a permanent frown. That will never be replaced. He has nothing to smile about. Nothing at all.

_Turles_ is your usual case of the bad boy. Where he has gone, the things he has did and seen. There is no returning to his natural sweet state. There is no turning back. Not anymore.

_Broly_ the sweet little angel now sour to the core. He used to be hurt by others people's pain but now he laughs at their despair. Once so sweet now so cruel and evil.

They each had a wonderful life before that dreadful day. Their future once so bright is now as dull as ever. I truly wish I could tell you this story will have a happy ending, but even I don't know. But I know that they all are hurting. Badly.

_~Beginning of 12th Grade Year~_

A young man with tan stocking and blue jean shorts walks up the hallway. People hurried to move out of his way. Scared they would get hurt in some form of fashion. But at the end of the hallway was another young man. His head phones in his ear to ignore the world. He wore a black leather jacket with the tight pants to match. The two crossed paths.

"Ummm. 'Cuse me. You in my way. So move." One said.

The other didn't hear. Causing everybody to question the other's rep around the school. Mr. Shorts grabbed the back of the black leather jacket and pushed the said person up against the locker. When their eyes meant, the world froze.

"Vegeta."

"Broly?"

They announced each other. Vegeta eyes down casted to the floor once he noticed he was getting attention.

"Hey, isn't that the hoe from the vid last year?" One bystander asks.

Vegeta slowly backs up into the locker. He looks into the eyes. The very judgmental eyes. Vegeta made a run for it. Running into the head cheerleader of the school. They both fell. Vegeta was suddenly picked up and slammed into a wall.

"Fuck is your problem, short stack?" The football player asked.

"Please, just let me go." Vegeta said in a quiet voice.

"Vegeta?" Someone in the background said.

Out of all people he had to run into it had to be him.

"Hey, Goku. You know this slut." The football player said.

"Yea. Put him down." said Goku.

"But he ran into my girlfriend. At last let me rough him up."

"I said put him down. Or would you like to be playing sideline for the rest of the semester."

Vegeta was released and he slid down the wall on the floor not even bothering to look up.

"Leave us." Goku said.

They did as told and left. Leaving only Goku and Vegeta.

"So, how are you?" Goku asked.

"..." Goku was meet by a quietness.

"Look, I know were not friends and all but I would like an explanation for last year."

"...Go to hell. And take your little bitch to." Vegeta said.

Goku frowned and turned to walk away. Not looking back. Not once. Not even to see Vegeta cry.


	13. The Walking Home

The rest of the day had been bad news after bad news. First, it turns out that Vegeta has class with Goku now. But luckily, for Vegeta, Goku sits in the front of the class. Second, it is a well known fact, now, that the school's bad boy and the school's football captain have it out for each other. Turles, the bad boy, hates Goku, team captain, for the promise broke all those months ago. And lastly, Broly has last hour class with Goku. And Vegeta. And Turles. So much drama.

And what's even worst. They all live the same way.

_~Last Hour~_

Vegeta made his way to his locker. The school day had been horrible for him. After the two unexpected meaning with old friends, he got jumped in the boys locker room third hour. And then he missed lunch because he had to go to the nurse's office to get bandaged. And to top things off he has almost all of his classes with one of**_ them_**.

How was he going to explained all of these bruises to his father? He'd have to lie again. He hated lying to his beloved father. He hated it. But he had no choice.

Vegeta got to his locker and opened the combination lock. That's when he felt somebody put their hands down his pants grabbing his assets.

_'Ignore and it will go away. Ignore and it will go away.** Ignore and it will go away.**'_ Vegeta chanted in his head trying to make himself believe it.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked it rough." The boy said. Vegeta recognized his voice. But he couldn't put a name to it.

"Hey, Jeice." Someone said from the distance. Jeice, is the running back for the football team here. Also one of Vegeta's many bullies.

The grip on Vegeta's ass got rougher and harder as did the pressure on his back increase. He could feel the hard on in Jeice's pants. He needs release and he would find it in Vegeta.

"Get your stuff and meet me in the back of the school. If you don't show up, I'll just show the students all you did for me last year." Jeice whispered harshly in his ear. Jeice calmly walked away.

Vegeta's eyesight was blurry from the small tears he refuse to let loss. He grabbed his stuff and went to where he told him. Jeice already had his pants half way down with a very huge erection.

"Please, I'll do anything else. But don't...don't make me do this." Vegeta begged in a tiny voice.

"Knees." Jeice commanded.

Vegeta got on his knees. The tears falling down his face. They didn't stop. They couldn't.

"Open your mouth." Vegeta did as told. Before he knew it, something big and long stretched his mouth open. Jeice grabbed both sides of Vegeta's face and continued to thrust whether harshly. Not really caring about his partner's wellbeing. Just caring about his release.

And he reached it. Cumming all over Vegeta's face. Jeice buckled his pants and left Vegeta to do whatever, he didn't really care.

_~20 minutes later~_

Vegeta jogged home. He didn't want to be late. Again. He had promised his father this type of attitude would stop. And no matter what he would keep that promise.

Vegeta's mind was to far gone to realize he was about to collide with the person in front of him. Until it happened.

Vegeta tripped over a rock and started to fall. He grabbed the nearest thing with him. What just so happen to be the jacket of a certain football team captain. They fell together. Goku landing on his back with his book bag on the left of him and Vegeta landing smack dab on top of him.

Vegeta scared of the others reaction grabbed on hold of the shirt and tiny tears escaped his eyes. Goku, knowing just then who had falling on him, wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and the other hand started to stroke his back and hair trying to calm him down.

Vegeta, eventually, calmed down just enough to sit up and get off of Goku. But when Vegeta moved to get up, Goku grabbed Vegeta's legs and held them there. Vegeta looked down into his eyes. They were blank. With no type of emotion. Those eyes didn't deserve to be that way. They just didn't.

"What are..you d-doing? Pl-please let me g-go. I d-didn't mean to run into. I swear it!" Vegeta said.

"I'm just enjoying your body. The way it feels. The heat from it. The way your heart races. How silky your pants make your legs feel. Can you feel it?" Goku said still with that blank expression.

"F-feel what?"

"The raging hard on I have." Goku moved his hips to help Vegeta feel it.

"Please. Stop. I...don't... just stop. Please." Vegeta said letting himself cry again.

"But I thought you liked the feel of cocks. That's what the entire school says."

"But I don't so let me go?!" Vegeta said hitting him hard enough so he could break free. After he was free Vegeta made a run for it.

_'If Vegeta really was what they say he is, he wouldn't have ran away. So, why did he? I think it's time I had a little chat with Frieza.'_ Goku thought.


	14. The Chit Chat

Goku was standing at the bus stop after school had just let out thinking about what had happened the day before.

'The way Vegeta ran. The tears he had in his eyes. It just makes no sense. On the video it showed how much he enjoyed himself. Then why did he run away...' Goku's thoughts were interrupted when Frieza walked past.

"Hey, Frieza. Wait up!" Goku said.

Frieza stood by the subway opening. Waiting for the football player to catch up.

'What on Earth could he fucking want?'

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about the video that went around the school last year." Goku said biting his lip.

"What about it?" Frieza answered half interested.

"What happened in that vid?"

"Simple really. I wanted to have a threesome with Vegeta, my boyfriend at the time, involved. He said he wanted more and begged me to be rough with him. And I asked could I tape it he said sure." Frieza said whether briefly.

"But when I saw him yesterday he acted and said something different."

"You really believed a low class little slut. Then you really are an idiot."

Goku frowned. He hated being called an idiot. It made him angry. And what's even worst. Frieza began to laugh about it. Big mistake.

Goku grabbed Frieza by his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall. Frieza was so surprised, he barely had time to flinch. Not that it would've helped.

"Now, you are going to tell me what the hell happened in that video of Vegeta. And you're going to tell me now?!" Goku said whether angry.

"Okay, just don't hurt my face. Vegeta was forced. It was a setup. Back then, I was the law, the judge and the jury. You couldn't go against me. Vegeta did it one to many times. I got sick of it. So I punished him."

"What type of sick person sees rape as a fucking punishment?!"

"That's what happens when you cross the boss. And that's exactly what Vegeta did."

"Wait, what. What boss? Who are you talking about?"

Just when Frieza was about to say something Goku is pushed into the crowd of people getting on the train. He could moved his self out of the tight situation without pishing people. And after what he just heard he didn't want any trouble.

Goku decided to get on the train and see what his next moved is. Well, he knew what his next move was. To go have a talk with Vegeta.

**_Time skip With Vegeta_**

Vegeta was looking at the ceiling of his room thinking about what had happened to him the day before. With **_Goku_**. Oh, how he hated that name. It didn't fit , his slayer's warm personality.

"He broke your heart and your still calling him, your _slayer_."

"Maybe you love me."

Vegeta turned around to see the very person who hurt him months ago.

They looked at each other for quite a while. Goku could already see the tears forming in Vegeta's eyes. Goku didn't want to do this. But he had to. His heart didn't want to be with _her_. It wanted to be with _him_. But first it had to _heal_.

"I know what happened. In the video." Goku said.

"W-what?" Vegeta said shaking his head.

Goku moved to sit on Vegeta's bed. Goku faced him as he took off his backpack.

"Tell me what happened." Goku said.

"But you already know what happened?! I don't even know why you're still here?!"

"Well, since I already know what happened tell me again! Tell me what happened! I want to know!"

"But you already do. Why should I have to tell you what happened? Why should I have to relive the nasty things he and his friends did to me that day? Why..why should I have to accept that I'll never get my innocence back? Why should I be forced to do something I don't want to do? Why should I...why should I have to...to do this...again?" By the ending Vegeta was crying his eyes out on Goku's shoulder. Gripping his shirt to make sure he was real.

"You have to. Vegeta, you have to move on. So you can finally heal. You'll never heal lying to yourself. That's how I got here. I was lied to. And it lead me to you. You don't have to go through this alone. I'll be here every step of the way. I promise." Goku said holding Vegeta close to him.

After that it all happened so fast. Vegeta kissed Goku unintendedly. But Goku kissed back. Vegeta moved one hand to his hair, only deepening the kiss. While Goku's hands started to roam the body next to him. Next thing you know Vegeta his under Goku with his shirt off as Goku is attacking his chest with his mouth. Licking his tender nipples squeezing a little moan out of him.

Goku trailed down placing hot kisses everywhere. Vegeta was in so much pleasure his eyes slightly teared up, his mouth ajar with drool running down the side of it. Goku got to Vegeta's pants and slowly pulled them down. Leaving Vegeta in only his boxers. Goku lifted one of Vegeta's legs and out it on his shoulder. He licked and sucked on it until he found Vegeta's soft spot. Vegeta's moans got louder and louder. Goku went to take his shirt and then he began to unbuckle his pants. Goku kissed Vegeta with much passion as he ripped off his underwear and entered him slowly. Vegeta was out of breathe when Goku broke the kiss.

"Do you trust me?" Goku asked.

"Do you love me?" Vegeta asked.

"With all my body, mind, heart and soul."

"Then I trust you with my heart, life and soul."

Goku continued to enter Vegeta until he was all the way in. The room was hot and moist from the temperature of their love making. Noises and sounds filled the room. They finally reached the end when they both came together. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta, pulling him closer.

"Kakor?"

"Yes, Veggie?"

"What are we to do with the other two?"

"Other two?"

"Broly and Turles."

"Oh, I have a plan."

"And for the four menaces to our school?"

"Shhhh, stop worrying. You don't need to do that anymore. Just go to sleep. I'll take care of all of it." Goku...er, I mean_ Kakarot_, said kissing Vegeta on the forehead before they both fell into a deep slumber.


	15. The PlanStep 1

The plan to get Turles and Broly back together was absolutely insane. No sane person would do what Goku..._Kakarot_, and Vegeta was about to do. But they had no choice. They had to. So, before you see the plan in action, let's go over what's going to happen...

**_The Plan..._**

**_Step 1: _**_Get Turles to take the bait laid out for him._

**_Step 2: _**_Lead him to a janitor's closet and lock him in there._

**_Step 3: _**_Locate and bait Broly to come to the same closet area._

**_Step 4: _**_When Broly opens up the closet, releasing Turles, lock that entire hallway down and keep all people, students and staff, from going to that hallway._

**_Step 5: _**_Step back and watch. And no matter what happens. You can not,_**_ CAN NOT OPEN THE DOOR!_**

That plan could get them all suspended or get them all hurt. But they had help their friends.

* * *

**_Step 1: _**_Get Turles to take the bait laid out for him._

Kakarot was walking through the hallways, looking at his objective. Trying to find Turles.

_'Where the hell can you him find?'_

Kakarot looked around one more time before giving up and turning to go back to class. Walking right into his target subject: **Turles.**

"Hey! Look where tha fuck...**_You!_**" Turles spit with so much venom it made Kakarot flinch.

"Hey. Turles, I was thinking maybe we could be friends again." Kakarot said looking down.

"After all you fucking put me through. **_No!_** There is no way in hell we will **_ever, ever_** be friends again. Why don't you just go back to your fuck buddy **_Chichi, Goku!_**"

"Don't...don't call me that."

"Why? Are you scared people will think we're sexing each other? Goku."

"Turles. I'm serious. Stop it."

"So am I. Goku."

"You got one more gain to fucking call me that."

"Go...Ku...Goku."

Kakarot's fist connected to Turles face faster than you can blink. Turles was in much of a state of shock as Kakarot. It was Kakarot who lost his shock first. And when his brain finally sent the message through his nervous system, he bolted.

Turles, coming back to his own sense, ran after him.

_'He hit me. He fucking hit me. He promised me he would never hurt me that...that we were brothers. But he hit me.'_ Turles thought as he ran through the hall way.

**'Oh, Turles your too fucking naïve. I can't believe you actually believed him. Shame on you. You were better off with Majin anyway. Majin takes care of you. Majin loves you. Majin cares for you.'**

**_'He cares enough to rape, beat, and literally piss and spit on you every time you do something wrong. If that's what Majin Buu's love is like tell him he can have that shit back.'_**

Turles continued to run as the Devil and Angel battled in his head. He turned to corner into the D hallway. As he turned the corner he ran smack dab into the object of his still burning affection. _**Broly**_.

Broly had on jeaned shorts the had been cut and they were only about an inch, at most, from showing his ass. His shirt looked as it had been ripped and torn. And the look in Broly's eye, Turles knew all to well. Broly had just been raped.

Before Turles could even think his mouth moved on it's own.

"Who? Who...who touched you? Who did this to you, Broly?" Turles said.

"Why should it tell you?! What's it matter anyway? Nobody cares about me. So you can stop pretending that you do." Broly said standing up, walking to the double doors that lead to the only sit of the D hallway. Only to discover, it was locked.

And around the corner was the two people he seemed to hate the most. Kakarot and Vegeta. All four of them in the same hallway. With no way out.


	16. Change of Plans

It was quiet. Like you could here a pen drop. Nope. I take that back. You _could_ heard a _sewing needle_ drop, it was just that quiet. Nobody even dared to make a move. They stood there looking at each other. Four old friends just blankly looked at each other. Seeing which one would crack first. What seemed like years had only been merely minutes that passed within the silence.

Turles wanting so bad to say something to hurt him. Anything. To hurt Kakarot. Anything. Even if just a word. But somehow couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Broly, wanting so bad to high tail it out of there, stood there looking at the floor. In fear that if he looked up they would know what happened in this hallway.

Kakarot...well just having nothing to say. He wanted to apologize but he didn't know how. And even if he did he wasn't so sure he would want to.

Vegeta, _finally_, getting sick of the silence spoke up first.

"Was it Cell?" Vegeta asked looking at Broly.

Broly looked up and immediately regretted it. Broly could no longer control the tears that rained down his face.

"You promised. All of you. You guys promised that w-we would stay together. That we would b-be a fa-family. That..that we would be happy together. But you left why?! Why did you all leave when I needed you the most?! Why?!" Broly said falling to his knees.

"Broly..." Kakarot started to be caught off.

"No! If anybody is to blame its you. You don't get to say anything. Just leave me alone. I'm fine. I don't need anyone anymore." Broly said standing, but yet still crying.

"That's not true." Everybody turned to a very unexpected voice. Vegeta.

"...That's not true. No matter how many times you tell yourself that, nothing is going to change. And you wanna know why nothing is going to change. Because you're being a coward. By lying to yourself. Telling yourself you don't need anybody. That you don't need help. You're just being a coward.

"Being able to stand up and cry and ask for help. Beg and pled for someone, anyone to help or take care of you..that's courage. Sure we all made mistakes and let those bastards get in the way of our love and friendship but that's what happens.

"People see you flying, soaring and they want to take you down with a bullet or arrow. They see you smile and they want to hear you scream and cry. Because you found what they never will. Happiness. And for all of us to stand here and walk away like what we had wasn't special. It's stupid. It makes no sense what so ever.

"So all of you need to stop running away from your problems like little bitches and admit that you were wrong so we can put _**Chichi**_ _and her crew of whores_ in jail and move on with our lives. Then if you change your mind and don't like the decision you made and only then can you change it." Vegeta spat at the others.

Kakarot had his month slightly gapped opened. Falling in love with Vegeta even more. Turles frowned thinking of some sort of come back that would sound smart, mean, heartfelt and nice like Vegeta did but having a lot of trouble. And Broly slightly smiling seeing as what Vegeta just said saved their friendship. Then realizing he just called them a bitch.

"Vegeta's right. Maybe I wouldn't say the exact same meaningful yet hurtful words. But he has a point. Turles, I'm sorry. I know I promised you something and didn't keep it but shit fucked up so I couldn't really keep it. But now I swear I will fight for you brother's honor." Kakarot said with his hand over his heart.

"Swear it?" Turles asked.

"Swear it." Kakarot pulled a reluctant Turles into a hug. After a while Turles hugged back.

Everybody's attention went to Broly. He looked down.

"Yes. I was raped by Cell...again. And yes I would like a hug, too." Broly said still looking down.

Broly was pulled into a hug by Turles and slightly kissed on the cheek. Broly wouldn't let go, clinging onto Turles for dear life.

"I haven't been this close to anyone after we broke up. God, I missed you, Turles." Broly whispered.

Turles just smiled and hugged him tighter. Afterwards they split.

"So, how do you think we should get back at The Snakes?" Broly said hugging Turles' arm.

"_'The Snakes'_?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. Sneaky slimy creatures they nobody really likes. Well, unless you like snakes. Then they would be the poisonous kind."

"Oh. Well...anyway I have a friend that could help us. I meet her after we all stop being friends. I think you'll like her, Broly. Turles and Kakarot well maybe not so much." Vegeta said smiling.

"Okay. But first we all need to get out of the D hallway." Just then the bell rang and the door automatically opened.

"That works for me." They shrugged and went to class. The rest of the day all of them got weird looks from the students and even some of the teachers.

At the end of the day they all followed Vegeta to a very unlikely house. Vegeta knocked three times in two different rhythms. Like it had been practiced. A girl with bright pink hair down to her back opened the door, in some black biker shorts and a red sports bra.

"Vegeta...what are you doing here?"


	17. Something That Works

Vegeta and the others slowly walked into the house. Vegeta looked around a little bit to notice the difference in the furniture within the house. After a nod of approval, he looked toward the girl.

"I love what you've did to the place, Skylar." Vegeta said.

"Cut the bullshit, Vegeta. Why are you and the son of a whore jock here." Skylar said.

"Remember the boy I told you I was madly in love with but he left me." Skylar nodded. He continued. "And remember the friends I had but they left me too." Vegeta moved over when he received a nod from Skylar and introduced them.

"Sky, this is my boyfriend, Kakarot. His fake brother, Turles. And my fake brother, Broly." Skylar looked at them with a face of pure hatred but her face softened a bit. Only a bit.

"Any friend of my little brother's is a friend of mine."

There was a silence. A very awkward silence.

"You have a big sister, Babe?" Kakarot said turning to Vegeta with a raised brow.

"Don't call him that. Does he look like a baby pig to you?" Skylar frowned.

Kakarot swallowed the knot in his throat and just turned to Vegeta.

"She's my cousin actually. But she feel like a sister to me."

"But how can she help us with our problem?"

"My cousin is a genius. She can do anything."

"Well then let's get started." Broly said.

**_~First Hour: Geometry~_**

**Everybody sat in there listening to the teacher teach her lesson when the police came into the room.**

**"Hello. I need four students. Frieza, Cell, Majin and Chichi." He said.**

**Those four students got up and went to the policemen only to be handcuffed for different accounts.**

**"Cell, your are under arrested for the rape of Broly Gunn."**

**"Majin Buu, you are under arrested for the rape of Turles Richard, Kimberly Johnson and James Lovings."**

**"Frieza, you are under arrested for the rape of Vegeta Ouji, Broly Gunn, and 14 more people who have come forward.**

**"Chichi, you are under arrested for conspiracy of all the account charged for the other three."**

**The three kids were hauled out of there with handcuff on the hand.**

**Everybody was in shock. But nobody asked questions. The rest of the day went as normal as any other.**

_**~Le Time Skip to End of the Year~**_

"Hello student of Z Highschool. I've gathered you all here today because you all. Yes, you too Zarbon. Have all made it to the next stage of life. Yes. All of you wonderful children have graduated from highschool. Now from one of your fellow classmates and valedictorian, Bulma Briefs."

"Hello students of Z High. Welcome to the last day of highschool. Yep. No more heartbreaks for ya, Videl. No more trying to copy off of me, 18. No more break up and get back together. No more snobby teachers we don't like. We're finally fucking free." The crowd cheered. Bulma raised a hand to silence them.

"And I am proud to announce the awards of the 2016 school years."

Awards and diplomas alike were passed out to each student. Even our four favorite ones. After the hat throwing and the group picture everybody went home to pack. Not everybody was suppose to go to the same college.

* * *

"I wish you would've got accepted to Star University." Vegeta said wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck.

"I'm going to miss you, babe." Kakarot said kissing Vegeta fully on the lips.

Vegeta pouted once he was release. Kakarot got in the car with his dad and waved goodbye. Vegeta got in his own car and drove to his new college.  
Making his way to the huge building with letter in black and yellow, **Star University:** _Where all stars come to shine._

"Corny."

Vegeta grabbed a box. Signed into the college and grabbed the key for his room. Walking up the stairs to his room.

"Room A23. Room A23. Room A23. Room ah there it is." Vegeta walked up to the door to discover it was slightly ajar. Vegeta opened the door to find the biggest shock of his life. There was Kakarot lying on his dorm room bed with nothing but a sheet covering his private areas and a rose in his mouth.

"But I thought..." Vegeta started.

"Surprise, babe. Come unwrap your moving out present." Kakarot said smirking.

"What's to unwrap?" Vegeta said crawling to his boyfriend.


End file.
